


Lips against Skin

by sskinner155



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Foreplay, Slow Burn, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Newt and Tina spend their first night together as husband and wife.





	Lips against Skin

Newt sat on the bed his heart beating wildly in his chest. He had removed his shoes placing them neatly underneath the chair and had hung his jacket in the wardrobe. He fidgeted with his cuffs undoing them and rolling up his sleeves. Although it was a chilling December evening, he felt uncomfortably hot.

He believed some of the blame went to the malt wine, there was also the festivities from earlier that evening that made him red in the face and his hair damp with sweat. The reception had been far more pleasant then he would have thought when they had started planning just a little over four months ago. A simple ceremony at the local church with Jacob, Queenie and Theseus in attendances. And a small gathering of friends at his home in London.

With the war looming he had taken the plunge and asked Tina to marry him. Tonight, was there first night of husband and wife. And he knew that the heat that fell onto him was also because of this. They have had moments in the past, but he had always kept a since of honor and never let the moments escalate. But tonight, there was no need of properness or formalities.

There was a knock at the door. Slowly Tina walked in. Newt stood up quickly nervously looking around the room before landing on her. She was wearing an organza dressing gown of blue, she had brushed out the curl of her hair as it laid sweeping across her face. Her cheeks were flushed red and she too looked away from him.

"You…look bea-amazing." He bit the inside of his cheek at his blunder.

"T-thank you." Her voice was much quitter then he'd ever known. The soft falls of her feet echoed in his ears till her bare feet fell into his eyes sight. He looked up finding her brown eyes for a few seconds before looking away again. "You still have your vest on?"

"Oh, yes I was just…about…" Her slim fingers took hold of one of the buttons.

"May I?" She asked softly. He nodded, watching her undo each button on the vest. It was easier to take in her face when her eyes weren't focused on him. Her eyelashes were long and feathery, her nose slim with a diamond shaped face. He had never in his life felt the need to learn these details of someone's face but with Tina it was knowledge he had to know. Because not knowing the curve of her jaw and the arch of her eyebrow seem a waste.

Her brown eyes looked up into his again, his vest was undone and hung limply on his shoulders. He looked away following the contour of her neck over her clavicle, she was breathing heavily, his eyes caught the detail of the dressing gown, white lace trimming the neck and small beads sewn into it catching the light.

He removed his vest the blood rushing in his ears the heat hitting him in waves.

"Have you seen to all of your creatures?"

"Oh, ye…yes before the ceremony. Fed and washed them and gave them their positions." He smiled. "Poppy the Knarls let me hold her today. She didn't scurry off and hid or bite and scratch at me." He presented his hands, the gold band on his ring finger shined perfectly new contrasted by his worked calloused hands. Tina took them both in her hands feeling the rough scared skin.

"She's starting to warm up to you then." Her hands moved running up his fore arms leaving a trail of goosebumps in her path. "Soon she'll be as glued to you as Pickett. Where is he?"

"I ah was able to persuade him to spend the night in his tree." He wondered if he should be concerned with how easy she could manipulate his mood. Ten minutes ago, he had been so nervous he couldn't talk right but now it was a normal conversation one that they had most nights.

He brought his hands to her waist, the fabric of her dressing robe gathering between his fingers. Biting on the inside of his cheek he pulled her closer and nervously he, with his fingers, tilted her chin up to meet her brown eyes. Like fire in dark water.

Their lips met, her lips soft and warm his hand holding her face, his fingers just brushing into her hairline. Her hands rounded over his shoulder as his hand still on her waist moved to press into the small of her back. He slid his tongue over her lips and with a soft sigh she opened her mouth.

Tina tasted of wine, her tongue met his in a playful dance. They had done this before explored each other this way. Her hands tangled into his hair burning against his scalpel. Newt pulled back and kissed down her jaw, nipping her neck.

She gave a gargled moan when his teeth bit into the sensitive skin of her neck. Her fingers pressing hard into his skull. He pressed a smile against her skin his hands tickling her sides. He had spent his whole life studying animals learning their mannerisms and behaviors. Tonight, was the night he'd get to learn about Tina, everything he had fantasies and dreamed, she stood before him having already vowed to share their life and now their body.

"May I?" He asked twisting his fingers around the sash of her dressing gown.

"Yes." He could feel her voice on his cheek. He tugged on the sash, the dressing gown falling open, with his hands he slid it off her shoulders. Her skin had a soft rosy flush and a dusting of freckles. A white chemise with blue lace trim that fell to her thighs.

He gave a breathy sigh his chest becoming tight. His in action must have irritated her as she draped her arms over his shoulder. "This is an interactive show."

His eyes widen at her boldness and gave a little laugh. "Sorry." He pulled her close to him, feeling the curve of her body against his. "I want to remember everything from this moment." He spun her around and dropped her to the bed. An excitable laugh escaped her lips. He slowly started undoing the buttons to his dress shirt.

She sat up onto her elbows chewing her lip her eyes following his hands. When he had come to the last button, she had taken her turn in staring but before he could comment she placed her hand on his stomach.

A jolt went through Newt as Tina's fingers fanned out over the rough, freckled uneven skin. He closed his eyes as she roamed his body her other hand snaking around his back. He curled his fingers into her hair as her fingers brushed against his lips. He opened his mouth licking over them before biting down on her thumb.

Her cool lips met his burning skin in soft short kisses up his torso. There was an ache in his groin, his trousers where becoming unbearably tighter. His hands still tangled in her hair he tilled her head back and looked down at her. Her eyes had gone dark, her lips swollen.

Pressing forward he climb onto the bed releasing her hair and hovering over her. He kissed her lovingly, protectively and passionately. Moving to his knees he warped each hand around her thighs placing them both at his hips.

The blue lace trim tickled his hands as he moved them up her legs. She lifted herself up slightly her knees pressing into his side for a moment as he pushed the chemise up over her hips. He could smell her. The heat of her core, her desire for him. He pulled the slip over her head and tossed it aside, she was naked now and under him.

His breathing got heavier and slow. Leaning forward pressing himself against her. "Let me know if you like what I do." She shivered and gave a shy nod.

Tina's torso wasn't as marked as his, but she still held a few stories in her skin, he planned to ask her about each and every one of them. The small crescent moon shaped scare on her right hip to the spotted burn across her stomach. He kissed over each mark, Tina making soft murmurs. He moved to all corners of her body tasting her skin.

He kissed up over her breast, his tongue gliding over her nipple teasingly. She pressed into him harder the frustrated moan slipping from her lips much louder than before. He moved to the other breast the nipple stiff and pointed as he danced his tongue over it then biting down on it.

"Newt!" She gashed.

"Sorry… Do you not like that?" He stammered.

"No that…that's not it. I wasn't expecting it. I…I liked it." Her face was red as she spoke. He cupped the breast he had just bitten in his hand circling his thumb over the nipple. "Newt…" her voice fizzled into a sigh as he kissed over her shoulder and across her chest.

He moved his hand down her stomach tracing the small burns. He felt the coarse hair of her core and the wetness seeping from it. She gave a slight startled moan her hand gripping tight to his shoulder. Newt slid his finger over the folds of her opening pressing soft light kisses up her jaw.

"Is this okay?" He whispered. "Can I…use my finger?"

She paused for a moment then turned to look at him. Sweat sparked her forehead and her breathing was heavy. "Yes..but go slowly." He slid just the tip of his finger in feeling her heat surround him and the tightness of her core. Her nails bore into his skin as he inserted his finger in further.

She turned to him licking at his ear and whispered, "More…please." He started pulsing his finger, gradually, then faster and faster keeping time with Tina's short quick breathing pressing his face into her neck hearing the humming of her heart.

When she had gotten use to the one finger, he added a second this time curling and twisting his fingers. She bucked her hips into him curling her legs around him and making the movement of his hand limited.

"Enough teasing." She slid her hands up over his neck to his face and brought his head to her. Kissing him lightly on the lips she whispered, "I'm ready."

The throbbing in his groin intensified. Pulling himself up he brushed the hair out of his face looking down at her, his vision going blurry. He unclasped his belt his finger shaking, nerves or anticipation coming over him. There was a freedom when he stepped out of his trousers.

Tina bit her lip coyly looking over him. Her cheeks still red but an eyebrow raised playfully. Newt ran his hand over the back of her leg up her calf to her knees. Circling his thumb over her knees slowly he spread her legs. Kneeling back onto the bed he positioned himself in front of her, his length pressed against her core.

He took a hold of her hips and with a soft low sigh he asked. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." He entered her slowly watching her face twist in mid discomfort, her head tilling back into the bed. Her walls were tight and hot around him pulling him in further until he was all the way in. He paused for a moment his fingers pressing into her hips waiting for her to go tell him to continue. Then with a simple nod he pulled back and thrusted into her.

Her knees dug into his sides as she gripped the sheets tight beneath her. Newt went faster positive there would be bruises on her hips tomorrow. She groaned his name, arching her back and meeting his thrust. Feeling her press herself against him the friction between them becoming stronger sent a fast-growing heat to him groin, wanting more needed more.

He fell onto his elbows resting his head on her shoulder as went harder, faster. Hearing her sweat cries of pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his back her nails dragging across his skin. He bit down onto her shoulder, her body convulsing her core clenching creating a ripple effect in him. He felt his release fast and hard but slow and light.

His body was shaking the heat dispersing over him. Tina's breathing was heavy and hard and tickled his neck. He rolled off of her sweat dripping down his back and chest. He watched the ceiling for a minute. Plain and white and unremarkable but the only thing he could be bothered to do at that moment.

When the chill of the room and modesty came over him, he grabbed the throw blanket and draped it over them. Turning to Tina her eyes were closed but she was still awake a smile graced her lips. Intertwining her fingers with his he pulled her to him and pressed his lips against her skin in a light kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> A rather new couple for me and a different setting. I think most people find the idea of wedding nights being the first time for a couple is out dated (It is) but it still can be romantic and wild and new all the same. This one took a bit longer then other couples I've written for in the past but I think I got their behaviors pretty well while also conveying their growth with each other. Also this story doesn't line up with canon also new territory for me. Let me know what you think and please check out my tumblr sskinner155


End file.
